


The Creation of The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Texts From The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Combeferre, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Enjolras has created a new chatEnjolras has added DoctorMoth, Dat-Poet and Courf-HEY-rac to “New Chat”Enjolras has renamed “New Chat” to “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????”





	The Creation of The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat

**Author's Note:**

> In which Enjolras is the only one who uses grammar and Combeferre did not sign up for this 
> 
> Enjolras: Enjolras  
> DoctorMoth: Combeferre  
> Dat-Poet: Jehan  
> Courf-HEY-rac: Courfeyrac

**Enjolras** has created a new chat 

 

**Enjolras** has added  **DoctorMoth** ,  **Dat-Poet** and  **Courf-HEY-rac** to  _ “New Chat”  _

 

**Enjolras** has renamed  _ “New Chat” _ to  _ “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????”  _

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** fucking finally 

 

**Dat-Poet:** I second that 

 

**Dat-Poet:** you have finally accepted that fact that you love him haven't you 

 

**Enjolras:** I do not love him, Jehan. I just want to ask him on a date! But emotions are complicated so please, just help me.

 

**DoctorMoth:** why have you invited the ace/aro man into a chat where he’s useless 

 

**Enjolras** : Because I need help and you’re close with Grantaire. 

 

**Dat-Poet:** is this why you were cleaning out the fridge yesterday? And your closet your day before that? 

 

**Enjolras:** I clean when I’m stressed out. Everyone knows this. 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** yeah R thinks it’s kinda cute 

 

**Enjolras:** He does? Why have you never told me this? Courfeyrac! Why would you tell me this now! 

 

**Dat-Poet:** i’m speaking at your wedding 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** i’m spying on your first date 

 

**DoctorMoth:** what is this romance shit i’m leaving 

 

**Enjolras:** ‘Ferre please don’t leave me with these two. 

 

**Enjolras:** Anyway, how do I ask out Grantaire? What do you even do on a date? 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** you could ask out R the way i aksed out marius 

 

**Dat-Poet:** didn’t you shove marius against a wall, kiss him, run away and then a week later he asked you out? 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** i stand by my statement 

 

**Enjolras:** I’m not doing any of that. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** Speaking from not experience here because i am ACE/ARO AND I DON’T KNOW IF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THIS OR SOMETHING 

 

**DoctorMoth:** But have you considered just 

 

**DoctorMoth:** asking him if he would like to go on a date with you 

 

**Enjolras:** A flaw in your plan: What if he says no. Then things will be awkward, and our friendship will cease to exist. 

 

**Dat-Poet:** do you really think he’ll say no enj

 

**Enjolras:** You know Jehan, I have this thing called Anxiety. It makes me think of every worse case scenario for every decision I make.

 

**Dat-Poet:** there is no need to be so sarcastic young man 

 

**Enjolras:** I’m older than you Jehan. 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** i’m still in favour of you shoving him up against a wall and kissing him    

 

**Enjolras:** No. Next suggestion. 

 

**DoctorMoth:** i have class. just ask him enj 

 

**DoctorMoth** has left  _ “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????”  _

 

**Enjolras:** This has been useless. Goodbye. 

 

**Enjolras** has left  _ “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????”  _

 

**Dat-Poet:** did he just leave his own chat? 

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** yup 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up three months later obsessed with Les Mis* 
> 
> life sucks and i suck 
> 
> enjoy this horrible one shot i wrote in like 30 minutes


End file.
